


Go For The Throat

by angelic_tylerr



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Animalistic, Blood, Blood and Violence, Gore, Minor Character Death, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Josh, Whump, Wordcount: 100-500, alpha Tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelic_tylerr/pseuds/angelic_tylerr
Summary: take those beautiful teeth of yours, go for the throat and don't let go until the body stops shaking.
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Go For The Throat

  
Tyler's teeth sink into the other Alpha's throat. It's a pulsing, meaty feeling, and his teeth vibrate with the screams of his victim. His mind tells him to _let go, that's enough,_ but images of a hurt Josh flash through his mind, clouding his rationality. His jaw clenches, the Alpha chokes out a broken cry.

Nails rake across his cheek, and he winces his eye shut for a moment. The clawing moves to his neck and arms, a desperate attempt to get him off. Tyler doesn't budge. He can't. The scratches burst with a burning sensation, but he almost can't feel it, everything focused on the deep, rhythmic heartbeat coming from the Alpha. He stopped screaming, now focusing on just breathing, the gentle rumble of wind in his throat felt by Tyler's teeth.

Hands make fists in Tyler's clothing, still pushing, but weaker. The throbbing of the flesh slows, breathing becoming more shallow as the Alpha fails to get oxygen to his brain. Tyler's tongue flicks over the wound, the bitter taste of iron makes his jaw tighten and a stabbing cramp shoots up into his temples. A low growl escapes his throat, whether from the pain or bloodlust, he's not entirely sure.

The rasping breaths stop, but the weak thump still continues, only for about a minute longer. The skin cools as the heartbeat slows, and suddenly all is still. As if on cue, Tyler's jaw unlocks, blood and drool spilling out onto the wound as he tries not to gag.

"Tyler," Josh breaths, the look of utter terror and disgust painted so beautifully across his face. Tyler's eyes connect with his, but he takes a cautious step back. Could Tyler blame him? An Omega should always fear an Alpha. It was only a matter of time before Tyler succumbed to the violent instincts that define him, the entire species as a whole. Despite wanting to explain himself, to try and regain Josh's trust, Tyler knows that he should be afraid. For his own safety, he should start running and never look back.

Josh doesn't though, whether he cares about Tyler or is just frozen in fear, neither of the boys can really tell. Tyler moves to stand and Josh flinches, teeth gritting as he swallows, carefully examining Tyler's movements. He doesn't want to scare Josh. He pauses mid movement, and stays still.

For a long time, they both stay still.

**Author's Note:**

> hrngnrhg so.... alphas fighting like wild animals huh?


End file.
